Harley Quinn
Biographie Harleen Quinzel ist eine ehrgeizig und hochintelligente, aber faule und leichtsinnige, junge Psychologin, die weniger dank ihrer Leistungen, sondern vor allem durch die Verführung ihrer Dozenten einen glänzenden College-Abschluss mit Auszeichnungen erhielt. Danach begann sie als Therapeutin im Arkham Asylum zu arbeiten. Dort war sie besonders von dem Joker, dem prominentesten Insassen der Anstalt, fasziniert, dessen bizarren Charme sie schließlich erlag, so dass sie ihm in hemmungsloser Liebe verfiel. Dieser wandelte auch den Namen Harleen Quinzel - seinem Leitmotiv "Humor" folgend - in "Harley Quinn" um. Aus Zuneigung zum Joker verhalf sie ihm unter Ausnutzung ihrer Stellung als Ärztin mehrere Male zur Flucht aus Arkham. Schließlich kamen ihre Vorgesetzten ihr auf die Spur, entzogen ihr die Lizenz als Psychiaterin und wiesen sie selbst in Arkham ein. Nach dem Erdbeben von Gotham City gelang es ihr aus der schwer beschädigten und von allen Angestellten verlassenen Anstalt in die Stadt zu entkommen, wo sie schließlich den Joker wiedertraf. Nach einer kurzen Affäre mit dem Joker lockte dieser sie in eine vermeintliche Todesfalle (eine Jahrmarkt-Rakete, die tatsächlich zu einem fatalen Flug in den Himmel abhob) - da er "es nicht zulassen könne durch eine Frau von seiner Arbeit abgehalten zu werden". Harley überlebte den Anschlag des Jokers jedoch und wurde im Robinson Park von Poison Ivy geborgen. Diese päppelt Harley wieder auf, indem sie ihr ein Serum verabreichte, das ihr übermenschliche Kräfte verlieh. Gemeinsam schmiedeten beide danach Rachepläne gegen Batman und den Joker. Mit dem Joker versöhnt und streitet sie sich regelmäßig, so dass sie ihm mal als Feindin, mal als Geliebte gegenüber bzw. zur Seite steht. Zwischen 2001 und 2003 gab der DC-Verlag Harley Quinn eine eigene Serie des gleichen Titels an der Künstler wie Karl Kesel, Terry Dodson, A. J. Leiberman und Mike Huddelston beteiligt waren. Harley Quinn in anderen Medien Zeichentrick In der Zeichentrickserie Batman The Animated Series debütierte Harley Quinn in der Folge # 22 The Joker's Favor, wo sie von Arleen Sorkin synchronisiert wurde. Hier fungierte Harley als humoristisches Plot-Element: die ewige Freundin des irren Jokers, die nach ihm verrückt ist, der von ihr aber nichts wissen möchte. Auffälligstes Kennzeichen der Beziehung der beiden ist die nahezu voluntaristische Ignoranz, mit der die dem Joker bedingungslos ergebene Harley den Joker liebt, ohne seinen wahren, monströsen Charakter zu beachten. Nach einem der zahlreichen Zerwürfnisse von Harley und dem Joker traf sie in der Serie - anders als in den Comics - bei einem Museumsraub - nicht nach einem Anschlag des Jokers auf ihr Leben - auf Poison Ivy, eine andere Gothamer Kriminelle, und freundete sich mit dieser zunächst lose an (Episode "Harley and Ivy"). Obwohl Ivy Harleys sprunghaftes und übermäßig temperamentvolles Naturel als durchaus nervtötend empfindet, sind beide einander in enger Freundschaft verbunden. Ivy, eine brillante Botanikerin, verabreichte Harley ein von ihr entwickeltes Serum, das Harley beinahe übermenschlich zu nennende Kräfte verlieh: sie war stärker und widerstandsfähiger, schneller und beweglicher als normale Menschen und besaß zudem ein resistenteres Immunsystem. Diese Beziehung wies leichte lesbische Untertöne auf, die andeutungsweise in den Comics "Batgirl Adventures" # 1 (Februar 1998) und "Harley and Ivy" (Miniserie Mai- Juni 2004) bestätigt wurden. Ivy und Harley waren in der Serie fortan gelegentliche partners in crime und Ivy übernahm die Rolle eine großen Schwester Harley Quinn gegenüber, der sie regelmäßig zu vermitteln versuchte, wie unwürdig der Joker ihrer (Harleys) Liebe doch sei und dass sie sich nicht als sein Fußabtreter behandeln lassen sollte. In den Serien Justice League Unlimited (Folge: "Wild Cards") und "Static Shock" "Folge: "Hard as Nails"), sowie in dem Web-Cartoon "Gotham Girls" hatte Harley Quinn weitere Auftritte. In dem Zeichentrickfilm "Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker" - der in einer Zukunftswelt spielt in der Bruce Wayne den Batman-Mantel an einen Nachfolger übergeben hat und ein alter Mann ist - stellte sich schließlich heraus, dass Quinn ihren vermeintlichen Tod in einer späteren Folge der Zeichentrickserie überlebt hatte, um danach eine Familie zu gründen. Ihre Enkeltöchter Delia und Deidre Dennis schließen sich in der Serie ironischerweise und zum Leidwesen Quinns einer Bande namens "The Jokerz" an, um dem neuen Batman das Leben schwer zu machen. In der neuen Batman-Zeichentrickserie The Batman tritt Harley in altbekannter Form auf und wird von Hynden Walch synchronisiert. 2005 fabrizierte Mattel eine Harley Quinn Barbie-Puppe. Videospiel Harley Quinn trat in den Videospielen "The Adventures of Batman & Robin" für NES und Sega Genesis, sowie Sega CD und in "Batman: Chaos in Gotham" auf. In "Batman Vengeance" für Playstation 2, Gamecube, XBOX und Windows hatte sie eine Nebenrolle. Synchronisiert wurde sie bei allen Spielen wie in der Zeichentrickserie von Arleen Sorkin. In LEGO Batman war sie ebenfalls als Character vertreten. In den Elseworld Spielen Batman: Arkham Asylum und Batman: Arkham City, an deren Storys maßgebliche Harley Quinns Erfinder Paul Dini beteiligt ist, tritt sie, wie für Elseworld-Storys üblich, in neuer Form mit einer geringfügig abgeänderten Hintergrundstory auf. Ebenfalls trägt sie ein neues Kostüm in Form einer Krankenschwester (Batman: Arkham Asylum) und in der Fortsetzung ein eher von Grunge und Punk beeinflusstes Kostüm mit Lederhose und Corsage. In beiden Fällen wird auf die Narrenkappe verzichtet. Stattdessen trägt sie Zöpfe, welche teilweise in Schwarz und Rot gefärbt sind und behält ihre schwarz-weiße Gesichtsmaskierung. Realserie In der Fernsehserie Birds of Prey von 2002 trat Harley Quinn als eine Hauptschurkin auf. In dem niemals ausgestrahlten Pilotfilm der Serie wurde sie von Sherilyn Fenn gespielt, in der Serie selbst von Mia Sara. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:HauptCharakter Kategorie:Gegner Kategorie:Arkham Insassen